dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naro
|height = 6'6" |weight = 312.1 lbs. |hair = Orange |eye = Blue |rank = General of Yuki's armies |organizations = Nitro's Empire (Age 744 - Age 766) Yuki's Empire (Age 766 - Age 777) |food = Blue Cillisan* |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Training, bloodletting }} Naro (ネロ, Nero) is a Thekar in Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance. He is introduced in the chapter "The Empire Strikes Back". Overview 'Appearance' Naro is an orange creature with blue eyes. He is a large, hulking mass, furry, but not too furry. His chest and face are hairless. He can be most compared to a sloth, but he lacks any claws on his hands. His face looks like a shrieker's, and his height is only average, although he has a thick chest, so he remains large. His armor is red with grey trim. He wears a helmet, and a scouter locked into it. Naro's scouter is orange. 'Personality' Naro is an exceptional fighter and is a good-judge of character. His rise to being captain of Yuki's forces is not only based on his power, but in his inherent awareness and quiet determination to get things done. He rarely slacks off. Naro can get cocky if he judges the odds to be very much in his favor, in battles, but this is rare. He usually has the ability to sense and see exactly how much effort he will have to put into fighting. Naro never puts more energy into things which he does not need to. History ''Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance'' In chapter 1, as Yuki prepared to invade Typhon, Naro mocked the Mrovians, stating that he would tear them limb from limb, greatly underestimating his foes in the process. Later, he, along with the rest of Yuki's forces, entered the solar system containing Typhon. In chapter 2, Yuki and the rest of her forces invaded Typhon. Cuber arrived not long after, prompting all of their scouters to explode when they read his restrained power level. The Saiyan and hybrid Arcosian soon began fighting, though they did not concern themselves with any of Yuki's soldiers. In chapter 3, one of Yuki's soldiers noticed that Ledas was amongst their group watching the fight between Cuber and Yuki, alerting the rest of Naro's elites to his presence. Naro became enraged upon noticing Ledas, realizing after Kirka's comment that the boy was not a Mrovian, but a Saiyan. Naro and Ledas then fought, with the Saiyan easily outclassing the Thekar, ripping off his arm and using an invisible Lightning Strike to destroy the weaker members of Yuki's forces. Naro and his elites tried attacking Ledas again, so the boy put up an Adaptive Barrier and self-destructed it in order to destroy them (sans Kirka). Techniques * * * * * * * * Trivia **The Blue Cillisan (above) is a type of small fish native to Naro's homeworld, Planet Thekar. It is Naro's favorite food. *Naro's theme is Blow Me Away. Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Canon Respecting Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Fighters Category:Son